


Juego del gato y el ratón

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Confiaba en él.  A su manera, pero lo hacía, quizás ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.Tener que huir para no confrontar la dura realidad, no queda nada más que correr y esconderse mientras él le busca.





	1. Chapter 1

Tian no entendía del todo cómo es que las cosas habían avanzado de aquella manera y tan rápido, además; estaba en la sala hablando o, mejor dicho, escuchando los lamentos de Jian y ahora ambos se encontraban en la habitación devorándose. La ropa de ambos fue arrebatada de manera un tanto hostil, no serían considerados, mucho menos cuidadosos con el otro, aquello era un desahogo de toda la frustración que se había acumulado con el tiempo. 

Ambos se entendían, ya que se encontraban en la misma posición respecto a las personas que les gustaba, pero habían llegado al límite de su paciencia, por lo que dejar que sus cuerpos se dejaran llevar por el del contrario no parecía mala idea. 

La calidez del contrario les daba un poco de consuelo, pero incluso con el placer que iba creciendo ante cada beso, caricia y mordida no llegaba a llenar el vacío de sus pechos, luego se preocuparían por eso y por lo que tener sexo conllevaría. 

Jian jadeaba debajo del cuerpo de He, quien se acomodaba entre sus piernas, separándolas con algo de brusquedad, no era con quien quería hacer aquello, pero estaba seguro de que él tampoco era quien el albino esperara tomara su virginidad, sacudió un poco su cabeza sacando la racionalidad de su ser, usó sus dedos para preparar al menor, quien solamente le pedía que siguiera. Aún con la duda de si ya se encontraba preparado se puso el preservativo y tomó su miembro para posicionarlo. 

Suspiró antes de empujar sus caderas lentamente para ir invadiendo el estrecho interior de su compañero de noche, esa también era su primera vez, ya que no había tenido real interés sexual hasta conocer al pelirrojo, no había tenido la necesidad de tener sexo con nadie por lo que, aunque su apariencia era la de un don juan que sabía cada posición de kamasutra solamente era un chico como cualquier otro sin experiencia. 

Cerró los ojos para imaginar que era el pelirrojo en el que estaba entrando, mintiéndose mientras Jian cubría su boca con una de sus manos, evitando a toda costa gemir, sabía lo que hacía Tian, pues él se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, imaginando que quien le penetraba era su amor no correspondido. 

Sus caderas continuaron moviéndose en busca de más placer, en su mente estaba tomando por primera vez al pelirrojo y ambos estaban experimentando y descubriendo el cuerpo de contrario. Subió una de sus manos para acariciar aquella suave piel, desde el abdomen hasta los labios, su dedo pulgar frotó su labio inferior mientras Jian había dejado de cubrir su boca para aferrarse a las sabanas, dolía el estar siendo embestido una y otra vez, pero no tanto como saber que no era Xi a quien estaba entregándose. 

He alejó su mano de aquel rostro, de aquellos labios que no le hacían sentir nada al tocarlos, era similar a estar con una muñeca, solamente entrando y saliendo hasta que el orgasmo llegó a su ser, el placer había sido real, pero no había satisfacción en aquello. Yi había sujetado su propia entrepierna para masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas del mayor y pudo alcanzar el orgasmo unos segundos después del contrario gimiendo levemente el nombre de su amor.

Escucharlo gemir aquel nombre le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, aunque nunca se había alejado demasiado de ella, ambos jadeaban sin decir palabra alguna, porque realmente no había nada que tuvieran que decirse. 

Cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos intentando calmarse, lagrimas amenazaban con querer escapar, seguramente por lo que habían hecho y por como Jian sollozaba bajo, en lugar de haberse reconfortado, ambos terminaron peor. 

El sonido de unas bolsas llenas cayendo al suelo con fuerza les hizo dar un respingo, pero aquello no había sido tan aterrador como cuando Tian miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose con el pelirrojo, aquel con el que desearía haber hecho aquello.

Pudo notarlo de inmediato, su expresión era de asombro, enojo y decepción. Sintió como si el alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, la calidez de hace unos minutos había desaparecido para dejar que el frio se apoderara de él, así como el miedo que iba creciendo en su interior, no pudo ni pronunciar su nombre cuando lo vio darse la vuelta para salir de departamento. 

 

Había sido un idiota, un completo imbécil, tantos días pensando en lo confundido que le hacía sentir Tian, haciendo lo posible por darle su confianza, había caído en su maldito juego desde que fue ayudado con lo de Li, pensaba que quizás incluso él podría llegar a ser “especial” para alguien, pero la verdad era demasiado cruda. Solo era un juego, seguramente una apuesta, todos aquellos acercamientos falsos, se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo, cayendo cual mocoso a las “bonitas” palabras de un hijo de puta.

Justamente cuando iba a hablar seriamente con él, quería dejar las cosas claras, saber si iba en serio o solo era un juego, pero verlo en la cama con Jian le había dado la respuesta, pensaba que seguramente ambos se reían de él a sus espaldas.

Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de situaciones donde seguramente ellos follaban después de reír de cómo iba cayendo en el juego de Tian. Se sentía usado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había mucho que pudiera reclamar, después de todo nunca tuvo un “me gustas” aunque realmente había tomado su ayuda y molesta cercanía como algo más.

Sus piernas siguieron moviéndose tan rápido como le era posible, no sentía el cansancio e ignoraba a quienes le miraban por su manera frenética de correr, tropezones le hacían disminuir la velocidad hasta que cayó, no supo con qué había tropezado y no le importaba, se levantó casi de inmediato, no quería dejar de moverse o sabría que terminaría dejando salir sus lágrimas que tanto le costaba mantener a raya. 

Llegó a casa y abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo, quería encerrarse en su habitación y no saber nada de nadie, quizás luego hablaría con su madre para que le cambiara de instituto o algo, pero se encontró con la espalda del primer hombre que le había decepcionado y a sus pies se encontraba golpeada la persona que sin importar su personalidad o problemas siempre le había querido y apoyado. 

No dudó ni un segundo en adentrarse en la casa y tomar una pequeña estatuilla de adorno y estrellarla contra la cabeza de agresor de su madre. Su padre cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse Mo comenzó a golpearlo con desesperación, odio y frustración, por la culpa de aquel hombre su madre había estado llorando, por su culpa ahora ella se encontraba en el suelo golpeada, si hubiera sido un mejor padre él mismo no habría terminado siendo un delincuente, buscando en las calles la aprobación de una figura masculina, no habría seguido a Li, no habría tratado con Tian, todo era su culpa. 

Su furia le había cegado, cuando se sintió satisfecho se detuvo y fue entonces que entró en razón, se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había hecho. Su padre se encontraba inmóvil bajo sus pies muy cerca de su madre, le había matado, mató a su propio padre con sus manos.  
El miedo rápidamente se apoderó de él, corrió a su habitación y tomó su mochila para luego salir de casa a toda prisa, ignorando como sus manos y camisa estaban manchadas de sangre, solamente quería alejarse. 

Por su culpa habían matado a su madre, no estuvo para protegerla y ¿Por qué? Por ir a ver a aquella persona que le acababa de enseñar que no debía confiar en nadie sin importar las circunstancias, ahora tenía que huir, la policía le buscaría y seguramente le culparían por la muerte de su madre también, pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel siendo juzgado por cada persona que le conoció. 

Sus pies lo llevaron debajo de un puente, se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo y miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, mordió sus labios con fuerza, podía notar como su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar, aunque no tuviera frio, estaba jodido, más que jodido, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar sus errores, no tenía a donde regresar, nadie le esperaría nunca más, estaba completamente solo. 

 

Cuando notó la presencia del pelirrojo entendió el enorme error que había cometido, pero no había manera de deshacer lo que pasó, aun así, se alejó el albino y buscó su ropa esparcida por el suelo para ponérsela tan rápido como le era posible, estaba en pánico, nunca se había sentido de tal manera y ahora notaba lo aterrador que aquello era.

Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando se fue, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era alcanzar al pelirrojo, aunque con la clara ventaja que había tomado Shan estaba claro que no lo alcanzaría. 

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, importándole poco a las personas que empujaba en el camino, solo tenía un objetivo y era hablar con Mo, incluso si este no quisiera escucharle, tenía que explicarle. 

Pensó que el pelirrojo tenía poco de haber regresado a casa al ver la puerta abierta, por lo que le pareció buena idea entrar en su hogar, pero sus pasos se detuvieron de inmediato al contemplar tal escena. 

Estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo no sería el causante de aquel desastre y el hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo no lo había visto antes, quizás un asalto, cuando miró a la madre del pelirrojo se apresuró a examinar si se encontraba con vida, al ver que abría uno de sus ojos tomó su celular dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia y a la policía, pero la mano temblorosa de la mujer le detuvo. 

 

—A-ayúdame…  
A penas y podía murmurar por el dolor que le provocaba el moverse incluso para hablar. 

 

—No se preocupe, llamaré a una ambulancia y…

 

—¡No!  
Gritó antes de quejarse por el golpe que había recibido por su exesposo en el estómago, sus labios sangraban y seguramente tenía algún diente roto, pero nada de ese dolor importaba, su hijo era algo aún más doloroso que sus heridas. 

 

—Pero tengo que llamarle para que le ayuden y la policía averiguará quien hizo todo esto.  
No entendía porque la madre de Mo no quería ser atendida, ¿acaso no temía por su vida? Además, parecía que no estaba el pelirrojo, seguramente había ido hacía otro lado, asumió que regresaría a su casa, pero al parecer se había equivocado. 

 

—¿Puedes prometer que mantendrás silencio?  
He simplemente asintió, mentiría si dijera que no estaba un tanto curioso, aunque al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo a tratar de alcanzar al pelirrojo, aunque tampoco quería dejar a la madre de su amor no correspondido a su suerte, mucho menos si Shan llegaba a casa a presenciar aquella escena. 

 

—Fue un accidente…él no quería hacerlo, tú sabes que él no sería capaz…  
Comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba aferrarse al menor. 

 

—Él no es un asesino, pero la policía no me creerá…solo estaba protegiéndome.  
Todas las piezas parecieron encajar de inmediato para Tian, el pelirrojo ya había estado ahí y se había encargado de aquel hombre que le hizo daño a su madre, estaba más que claro por qué había escapado sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, seguramente estaba asustado de sus propios actos, sin nadie con quien contar por su maldita culpa. 

 

—No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de todo.  
Aquellas palabras parecieron ser las que la madre necesitaba para dejarse caer en la inconciencia, entregándose a la fatiga que abatía su cuerpo en ese momento. 

He se alejó de la mujer y se acercó a la entrada, se asomó para mirar a ambos lados en busca de testigos de aquella escena, por suerte no parecía haber nadie, cerró la puerta y dio una última mirada al cuerpo en el suelo antes de marcar un numero en su celular. 

Esperó a que el timbre se detuviera para dar paso al silencio, dudó un poco antes de hablar, era la primera vez que pedía la ayuda de su hermano mayor desde que estaba en el instituto, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última. 

Cheng no dudó en acudir al llamado de su hermano menor y es que al ser la primera vez que le pedir ayuda, suponía que sería algo delicado y así fue. Al llegar al domicilio la puerta fue abierta dejando a la vista la escena, le dio una rápida mirada a su hermano preguntándose si había sido él, pero recibió una negativa, no preguntaría más si no le daba más detalles. 

El cuerpo de la madre de Mo se sentía pesado, aunque al mismo tiempo el dolor no era tan intenso como al inicio, abrió los ojos distinguiendo a He en la puerta de su habitación, pero no reconoció al hombre que se encontraba junto a él, por un momento temió que se tratara de un oficial hasta que vio como dos hombres con guantes manchados de sangre y cubrebocas se les acercaban a ambos.

 

—Terminamos de limpiar y sacar la basura.  
Dijo de ellos y el mayor solamente asintió con la cabeza para indicarles que ya podían irse.

 

—Me debes una grande por esto. 

 

—Lo sé hermano.  
Dicho eso el mayor se dio la vuelta para alejarse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, He suspiró antes de mirar a la mujer, notando como esta había despertado, se acercó a prisa con ella intentando evitar que esta se levantara. 

 

—Tengo que buscar a Shan.

 

—No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de encontrarlo. 

 

—P-pero la policía…

—Ellos nunca sabrán lo que pasó aquí.  
Le miró serio, realmente habría preferido mantener su fachada de “buen estudiante” pero a estas alturas lo mejor era dejarse de mentir. 

 

—Ya me encargué de todo lo demás. 

 

—He Tian…tu eres…  
Temía saber la respuesta a la pregunta que se negaba a terminar de formular, pero tenía que saberlo. 

 

—No exactamente.

 

—Pero ellos…

 

—Escuche, haré lo posible e incluso más para encontrar a Mo y traerlo con usted.  
Tomó una de las manos de la mujer buscando darle seguridad en sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía ser tan fácil y en ese momento solo contaba con él porque no tenía de otra, después de todo no podía contarle a nadie más lo que había pasado en su hogar, ni lo que su hijo había hecho. 

Ella dudó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza, estaba algo choqueada por la aparente procedencia del muchacho, aquel que incluso había dejado entrar a su casa, una parte de ella quería alejarlo y temerle, pero más grande era su miedo de no encontrar a su hijo, por lo que se aferraría a las palabras de aquel muchacho así fueran vacías o le llevarán a alguna consecuencia. 

 

—Por favor, tráelo de vuelta.  
Rogó mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas, su único deseo era tener a su hijo de regreso, incluso sus heridas o que se estuviera involucrando con mafiosos no le interesaba, aun si significaba que ella perdería todo, no le importaba, daría todo por su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros minutos bajo el puente habían sido de pánico total, se quitó la camisa ensangrentada y la arrojó cerca de si, verla y ver sus manos le recordaban lo que acababa de hacer, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, era como si gotas de ácido bajaran por su rostro, quemando todo a su paso. Siempre había odiado a su padre por la manera en que les maltrataba a su madre y a él, pero ahora era igual que él, se había convertido en lo que más temía, odiaba y repudiaba. Era un asesino igual que su padre.

 

Intentó calmarse y tomo de nuevo su ropa con sangre, limpió sus manos como pudo e hizo bola su camisa, buscando que la gran mancha roja no estuviera a la vista, abrió su mochila sacando una de las dos camisas que traía dentro, a penas y había metido uno o dos cambios de ropa, ni siquiera se fijó que había metido y en ese momento poco le importaba.

 

Se puso la camisa limpia y metió la sucia dentro, con cuidado de no manchar lo demás que traía ahí, cerró la mochila y llevó ambas manos a su cabello revolviéndolo desesperado.

 

"¿Qué se supone que hiciera?"

 

 

"Ya la había..."

 

"Nadie me creerá que no fue intencional"

 

"Solo quería salvarla, pero no puedes salvar a alguien que ya está muerto"

 

Se hablaba a sí mismo en sus pensamientos y en lugar de ayudar le hacían sentir peor. Se puso de pie y se acomodó la mochila, tenía que irse, seguramente la policía ya habría encontrado los cuerpos y estarían investigando al respecto.

 

El miedo iba creciendo aún más que la culpa, no quería pasar sus últimos días en una celda, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo al inicio, evitando lo más que pudiera a las personas, palmeó su bolsillo al recordar que tenía algo de dinero; Tian le dejaba dinero para que comprara ingredientes para cocinarle, desde hacía tiempo confiaba hasta ese punto en él. Una punzada llegó a su pecho y decidió desechar -o al menos intentar- los recuerdos "buenos" con aquel sujeto.

 

Llegó a la estación y miró distraído los destinos, no tenía un plan, ni siquiera había pensado a que ciudad huir, pero mientras más lejos mejor, en el tablero salió una pronta llegada del tren hacía Shiyan. No sabía que tan lejos estaba realmente ese lugar, pero igualmente se acercó a la ventanilla para comprar un boleto, pagó en efectivo y fue hacía el tren que apenas iba llegando, agradecía la poca suerte que le acompañaba, al menos para su huida.

 

Subió al tren y buscó el asiento que consideró el más alejado de todos, uno cerca de los baños, las personas solían evitar esos asientos, así que pensaba que ahí estaría a salvo de que alguien se le acercara.

Se sentó y miró alrededor un tanto nervioso, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lo buscaran? Había pasado una hora y media desde lo ocurrido, así que ya debía haber una investigación, temía que se encontrara con algún oficial que le reconociera por lo que rebuscó en su mochila sacando unas gafas de sol, era el último regalo que le había dado su madre, hizo una mueca antes de ponérselos con las manos levemente temblorosas.

 

El trayecto le parecía eterno y en cierta forma deseaba que así fuera, si tan solo pudiera permanecer en ese tren en movimiento, todo sería mejor, no sería arrestado y quizás lograría distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo que hizo. Miró sus manos y las apretó entre si con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar en eso, simplemente debería estar enfocado en alejarse lo más posible, pero era difícil ignorar la culpa que solamente iba creciendo dentro suyo.

 

Se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos de culpa que a penas y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino, bajó del tren mirando alrededor antes de adentrarse en la estación, no había muchas personas a esas horas de la noche, solamente quienes esperaban próximos trenes y los que acababan de bajar y se dirigían a la salida.

 

Con nada de dinero no podía irse a quedar a algún lugar, por ello decidió quedarse en la estación a pasar la noche, buscó una fila de asientos un poco aislada de las demás y se sentó, sacó su móvil para fingir estar mandando mensajes con alguien, pero dio un respingo cuando este comenzó a sonar, por un instante casi lo arroja. Ver el número le hizo hacer un gesto de desagrado -no le respondería- no importaba cuantas veces llamara, lo apagó para detener el tono de llamada que ahora le parecía horroroso.

 

Tenía que pensar en que haría, pero estaba cansado de todo en ese momento, solamente quería dormir y que al despertar todo fuera un maldito sueño, que estuviera en su cama y nada más, que su madre le retara por dormir hasta tarde, revolvió su cabello desesperado al saber que eso no pasaría de nuevo, sin importar cuanto lo deseara, se acomodó como pudo en aquel incomodo asiento y miró el techo de la estación, quizás si cerraba los ojos y los abría todo regresaría a la normalidad, con eso en mente los cerró con fuerza quedando dormido sin darse cuenta.

 

 

Tian se quedó al lado de la madre del pelirrojo hasta que sucumbió al cansancio, era normal que se quedara dormida por todo lo que había pasado en una sola tarde, ser golpeada, ver a su hijo matar a alguien, perderlo y llorar hasta que no pudo más, tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar por sí sola. Suspiró y sacó su celular, lo primero que tenía que hacer es intentar contactarse con él, a esas horas seguramente ya se había calmado un poco o al menos ya habría dejado de correr, buscó su número y lo marcó, no quería admitirlo, pero en cada tono su respiración parecía detenerse por la incertidumbre, no solo de que no le respondiera, si no de que si lo hacía, ¿que sería lo primero que le diría?, no podía comenzar disculpándose porque seguramente le colgaría, tampoco sabía si debía comenzar a hablar sobre lo que hizo él, podría pensar que la policía está usándole para encontrarlo, todo aquello fue interrumpido cuando fue mandado a buzón de voz, marcó de nuevo, pero ahora pasó directamente, había apagado su celular, al menos sabía que lo traía consigo.

 

Sus piernas se sentían pesadas mientras caminaba por un camino lleno de fango que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, todas las casas a su alrededor eran iguales y no parecía estar avanzando nada. Comenzó a hundirse hasta ser tragado. Abrió los ojos para ver el techo de la casa de Tian, bajó la mirada encontrándose con este embistiéndole, intentó alejarlo mientras se veía a si mismo al otro lado de la habitación, quería gritar, pero no podía, su voz no salía de ninguna manera, ni siquiera podía moverse y su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más.

 

Se sentó de golpe en la cama de su habitación, suspiró al sentirse aliviado, todo había sido un sueño bizarro, se sentó en la orilla de la cama sintiendo sus pies mojados al tocar el suelo, bajó la mirada encontrándose con un líquido rojo que inundaba la habitación, a penas y podía respirar, aunque la sangre solamente llegara a sus pies, no era capaz de tomar el suficiente oxígeno, sintió un leve peso sobre su espalda, miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose con su madre.

 

— ¿Por qué no me salvaste?

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de su asiento, su mochila cayó al suelo junto con las gafas que traía puestas, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había dormido, su rostro sudaba así como sus manos aunque sintiera frio, su propia respiración era lo único que sus oídos captaban, sintió náuseas y sin dudar corrió a los baños, entró con mucha prisa a uno de los cubículos y vomitó en el excusado, se sentía débil, pero no caería ahí. Después de que sintió que no podía regresar nada más salió del cubículo, enjuagó su boca con el agua del lavamanos, tomó un poco de esta y mojó su rostro.

 

"Tengo que calmarme"

 

"Eso no fue real"

 

"No es real"

 

Con algo de temor miró por encima de su hombro, no había nada más que él y los cubículos del baño, suspiró buscando relajarse un poco, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había dejado su mochila en el suelo por correr al baño, regresó a la fila de asientos encontrándose con un guardia que levantaba la mochila. La sangre parecía haber bajado a los pies del pelirrojo, quien corrió para arrebatársela, no sabía si había visto en el interior, pero si lo hizo seguramente vio la sangre en su ropa, recogió los lentes y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos del guardia que le pedía que se detuviera.

 

Salió a la ciudad y miró alrededor, no sabía a donde ir, después de todo jamás había estado en ese lugar, corrió sin dirección fija, su único objetivo de momento era alejarse del guardia y de la estación, apenas iba amaneciendo por lo que eran pocas las personas que andaban en la calle, solamente quienes trabajaban hasta tarde que regresaban a casa, quienes salían a hacer ejercicio y personas que comenzaban sus jornadas laborales demasiado temprano.

Giró en cada esquina que le pareció prudente, buscando que el guardia no le siguiera, pero este se había detenido solo salir de la estación. Se detuvo en un callejón en busca de recuperar el aliento, no se sentía cansado por la adrenalina y el miedo que le daba ser descubierto.

Se quedó en aquel sucio lugar unos minutos antes de salir para caminar por la acera. Su mirada se mantenía en sus pies mientras avanzaba, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

 

 

He no tardó en buscar a quien le ayudara a encontrar al pelirrojo. Lo primero era ver si el móvil podría ser rastreado, así podría encontrarle de manera más rápida. Gracias a las conexiones de su hermano encontró a quien se encargara de ese trabajo.

Tian tuvo que ir hasta la "oficina" de ese sujeto; un pequeño departamento en uno de los sectores "menos seguros" de su ciudad. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento tocó levemente para ser recibido por un hombre alto de piel clara, unas gruesas gafas y con ropa desarreglada.

 

— ¿Quién eres tú? –Le miró con desconfianza mientras se escondía levemente detrás de la puerta, listo para cerrarla de ser necesario.

 

— Me envió Cheng.

 

Con escuchar ese nombre bastó para que se hiciera a un lado dejándole el paso libre para que entrara, pero Tian simplemente le dio un pedazo de papel con el número del pelirrojo.

 

—¿Puedes encontrarlo?

 

—Si está encendido sí. –Tomó el pedazo de papel y le dio una ojeada al número —De encontrarse apagado, puedo darte la ubicación del último lugar donde lo encendió.

 

—De momento con eso será suficiente, llámame cuando encuentres algo.

 

—¿No te quedarás? –Preguntó un tanto sorprendido, se suponía que quien vendría a verlo tenía ese trabajo con urgencia.

 

—Tengo cosas que hacer. –Dicho eso dio la media vuelta para irse. Aunque quisiera dedicar todo su tiempo a encontrar a Mo, no podía, su hermano había sido claro respecto a su educación. No le ayudaría si descuidaba sus estudios y mucho menos si no lograba graduarse con honores del instituto.

 

 

 

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en esa ciudad, pero tenía que irse ya, sabía que quedarse demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar haría que la policía pudiera encontrarle con mayor facilidad. Había dejado la ciudad Shiyan al poco tiempo de llegar, pero ahora había permanecido demasiado tiempo para su gusto en esta ciudad.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y en su mochila, pero estaba claro que se había terminado todo el dinero con el que cargaba, debía conseguir algo de alguna manera u otra, al menos para pagar el boleto de ida de esa ciudad.

Deambuló por la ciudad buscando algún lugar donde podría vender algo de valor, aunque dudaba traer algo así. Rebuscó de nuevo en su mochila encontrando el pendiente que Tian le había obsequiado, apretó los labios y por un momento pensó en arrojarlo, pero se contuvo. Se veía que conseguiría algo de dinero si lo vendía, pero de momento necesitaba lo justo.

Tras un rato de intentar vender su móvil en tiendas de empeño y ser rechazado por parecer "robado" desistió y se sentó en una banca cerca de un parque. Estaba frustrado, si no conseguía nada realmente tendría que recurrir a robar, maldijo para sí mismo antes de que un sujeto se le acercara.

 

—Te he estado observando.

 

—¿Qué mierda quieres? –Preguntó de mala gana mientras miraba alrededor, quizás era policía aunque no lo parecía.

 

—¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres tú? Parece que quieres vender eso –Señaló el móvil que Mo sujetaba con algo de odio en su mano.

 

—¿Y qué? Si no vas a comprarlo, lárgate.

 

—Te lo compraré si funciona. – Mo le miró con desconfianza, después de todo ¿Por qué alguien se acercaría así nada más para comprarle algo?

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Claro, solo déjame ver el modelo que es.

 

—Vale... -Le acercó el móvil para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor, al parecer había encontrado a una persona "amable" en esa maldita ciudad.

El chico tomó el celular y comenzó a verlo desde diferentes ángulos, quería ver en que tan buen estado se encontraba y no parecía muy maltratado, algún raspón por ahí, pero nada grave.

 

—Pues se ve bien, ¿Cuánto quieres por él? – Mo a penas y podía creerse la suerte que tenía en ese momento.

 

—No mucho, solo lo suficiente para... -No pudo terminar la frase cuando el ardor llegó a su mejilla por el puñetazo que había recibido, a penas y alzó la mirada encontrándose con aquel sujeto corriendo con sus cosas. El pelirrojo se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a correr tras él, pero el cansancio tanto mental como físico de su constante huida le estaban pasando factura y alcanzar al otro le fue imposible. Se detuvo al sentir que le faltaba el aire, gritó con frustración tan fuerte como pudo y luego se puso de cuclillas mientras desordenaba su 

cabello.

Había perdido todo, lo único que le quedaba, ahora no tenía nada que le acompañara. Masculló molesto mientras pasaba sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo antes de sudar frío.

 

"La camisa con sangre" –Pensó de repente y se puso de pie, tenía que irse antes de quien le había robado se diera cuenta de eso, la policía lo encontraría. Negó con la cabeza y corrió como pudo en dirección contraria a la que se había ido el ladrón.


	3. Chapter 3

Movía sus piernas tan rápido como podía en busca de alejarse de quien ahora tenía la evidencia de lo que había hecho. Sabía que la policía ya estaría al tanto del asesinato, pero esa camisa ensangrentada les daría una pista de como encontrarle. 

Sus pies se detuvieron en la entrada de la estación, le faltaba el aire de tanto correr y no pensaba con claridad, solo pensaba en irse, pero no tenía como. No contaba con nada de dinero ni para ir a la ciudad vecina en tren, mucho menos para alejarse lo suficiente como quisiera. 

Miró alrededor en busca de alguna señal de esperanza, una idea, un poco de suerte. Terminó por entrar en la estación dando vueltas por el lugar pensando en que hacer, desde robar a colarse en el tren atravesaron su mente, pero eso solo haría que levantara sospecha y por ello ser encontrado. Revolvió su cabello antes de dar un brinco cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Temía lo peor, que fuera el guardia, algún policía. Se giró con miedo y se sintió aliviado al ver que se trataba de un hombre algo mayor. 

 

—¿Estás bien? He notado que andas de aquí para haya desde hace rato. 

 

—¿Eh? No, solo andaba algo perdido…

 

—Se nota que no eres de aquí -Se río un poco —Pero dime, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? 

 

—No… -Dudó un poco antes de mirar alrededor, si el viejo se había dado cuenta de que solo caminaba de un lado a otro, seguro alguien más pudo hacerlo. 

 

—Entiendo, pero ¿Al menos puedo invitarte algo para comer? – Buscó en su bolso sacando un sándwich para ofrecérselo al pelirrojo —No es mucho, pero es delicioso. 

 

—No debería… - Realmente quería negarse, su orgullo le gritaba que no aceptara la lastima de nadie, pero su estomago rugía más fuerte, por lo que terminó por tomarlo —Gracias…aunque no sé porque me ayuda… 

 

—Supongo que es porque te pareces mucho a mi nieto. Él es muy rebelde, siempre huyendo de casa y desobedeciendo a sus padres. No digo que tú seas así, pero parece que acabaras de huir de tu casa. 

 

—Algo así… 

 

—Deberías regresar a tu casa, seguramente tu madre estará llorando. 

 

—Ella no… - Apretó los labios antes de seguir hablando —Ya no hay nadie en casa que espere por mi regreso -Le era difícil hablar de aquello, no mentía al decir que no le esperaba nadie, a menos que contara a la policía que seguramente vigilarían su casa por si regresaba. Intentó enfocar su mente en otra cosa, pero el hambre se encargaba de que no pudiera pensar, con cautela abrió la envoltura y miró al viejo antes de darle una mordida al sándwich.   
Era como probar el mayor manjar, no sabía si se debía a que tenía hambre o al gesto tan amable que había tenido de quien ahora le miraba comer con una cálida sonrisa. Era como un bálsamo para el dolor que ahora estaba en su mejilla por el sujeto que le había atacado antes. 

 

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? -Mo negó con la cabeza. —Entiendo, me iré ahora, si necesitas algo más, no temas en pedir ayuda. -Se dispuso a irse, pero el pelirrojo le detuvo.

 

—En realidad… si hay algo con lo que podría ayudarme…- No quería aprovecharse de quien le había alimentado y le mostraba algo de bondad, pero quizás era su última oportunidad de salir de ese lugar. 

 

Le había mentido al viejo de porque se encontraba en ese lugar, no quería hacerlo, pero era la mejor manera de conseguir su ayuda. Le dijo que, si había huido de casa y quería regresar, pero no contaba con dinero para hacerlo, por suerte para él, pareció creerle, ya que ahora se encontraba comprándole el boleto. 

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el hombre había regresado con el boleto a la ciudad que Mo le había indicado, solo unos minutos más y podría irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, agradecía enormemente haberse encontrado con aquel sujeto. 

 

—Aquí tienes, me alegro de que decidieras regresar a casa. 

 

—Muchas gracias – Dijo feliz e intentó tomar el boleto, pero el otro lo había guardado en su bolsillo —¿Qué hace? 

 

—Bueno, no puedo darte el boleto gratis, costó muy caro, pero podemos hacer un trato para que puedas pagarlo. 

 

—¿Qué quiere que haga? – No se imaginaba hacer algo antes de que el tren llegara a la estación y tuviera que irse, veinticinco minutos era lo que tenía para que arribara. 

 

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo. Ya estoy viejo, así que no puedo hacerlo solo. 

Mo le siguió al baño sin pensar demasiado en lo que podría necesitar el viejo, pensaba que seguramente necesitaba ayuda para usar el retrete y si su casa se encontraba lejos, no podría aguantarse mucho. Entró con él al cubículo del baño y esperó a que le pidiera que le sostuviera o algo, pero se sorprendió al ver como bajaba solo su bragueta y sacaba su flácido pene. 

 

—Si quieres el boleto… necesitaré que me des un “servicio especial” 

 

Su sorpresa era claramente reflejada en su rostro. No esperaba aquellas palabras e incluso pensó por un momento que había entendido mal y que estaba malinterpretando lo que el viejo decía, pero la presión sobre uno de sus hombros indicándole que se arrodillara lo regresaba a la realidad. 

Por un momento pensó en darle una paliza ahí mismo y robarle todo el dinero que traía consigo, pero las voces fuera del cubículo le detuvieron. 

 

—No tengo todo el día muchacho y tú tampoco o el boleto no servirá de nada. 

 

Mo tragó saliva y apretó sus puños con fuerza, si terminaba en prisión seguramente terminaría haciendo cosas peores que esas y no quería humillarse más de lo necesario. Resignado y con asco tomó aquel miembro flácido y comenzó a masajearlo, desvió su mirada para intentar imaginar cualquier cosa, menos lo que realmente sostenía en su mano. 

Al estar de rodillas se encontraba a la altura de la cadera del viejo, el cual aprovechó eso para mover sus caderas y alejar la mano del pelirrojo de su pene. Tomó su propia entrepierna y con su mano libre sujetó los cabellos cortos del menor. 

 

—Deja de jugar mocoso, no quiero tu mano. – Dicho eso le acercó para frotar su pene contra la mejilla de un muy asqueado Mo. 

 

Los minutos pasaron y el viejo salió de los baños totalmente satisfecho, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba agua con una de sus manos y enjuagaba su boca mientras frotaba sus labios con fuerza con una de sus palmas. Sentía asco, de lo que el anciano le había hecho hacer, de él mismo por aceptar y dejar morir su dignidad y orgullo. 

Se miró por un momento en el espejo y le dio un puñetazo al espejo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus nudillos dolieran, pero no como para romper el espejo. Siguió lavando su boca antes de alejarse del lavabo para poder salir del baño. Miró alrededor esperando no encontrar al viejo entre la multitud y así fue. 

Logró conseguir su boleto para escapar al menos, pero se sentía más solo que nunca. Caminó por la estación hasta un teléfono publico y rebuscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas. Al dar con ellas marcó un número, el que una vez fue suyo. De su hogar. Escuchó el tono mientras el teléfono sonaba en su casa y colgó. Se maldijo mentalmente por torturarse de esa manera, nadie le respondería. Ya nadie estaba ahí, excepto algún policía que esperaba que el culpable de un asesinato doble regresara. 

No entendió la razón, pero el haber llamado a su casa le tranquilizó un poco. Debía ser fuerte y seguir moviéndose, el quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar no era una opción. 

El tren llegó a la estación y subió sin dudarlo, buscando los asientos más alejados del resto. Confiaba en si mismo para mantenerse huyendo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. 

 

Tian escuchaba con atención la voz de quien le había tenido siguiendo la señal del móvil de Mo y por fin, había dado señales de vida. No tardó mucho en ir junto a uno de los trabajadores de su hermano mayor a la ciudad donde fue recibida la señal. 

Unas horas y ya se encontraban fuera de unos departamentos de muy mala fachada, seguramente ahí estaba escondido Mo. Aquel era un pensamiento demasiado optimista de parte del mayor, pero lo mantendría hasta tener la respuesta contraria. 

Llamó al número, pero nadie respondió. Quería ser paciente, pero realmente quería verlo e intentar aclarar las cosas o por lo menos poder llevarlo de regreso con su madre. Entró en los apartamentos en busca del pelirrojo, pero no tuvo suerte, al menos hasta que un sujeto se acercó para intentar venderle algo de mercancía, robada seguramente. No le prestó mucha atención hasta que le mostró un par de celulares, uno de ellos era el del pelirrojo.

Lo sujetó del cuello y le obligó a que le llevara a su habitación, una vez dentro pudo notar la mochila de Mo. Preguntó a prisa por el dueño, pero el otro se hacía el desentendido. Una patada en el estomago fue suficiente para que confesara donde le había robado. Tomó las cosas del pelirrojo y salió del lugar. 

 

—No estaba ahí, pero si está huyendo y sin dinero, debe estar en la ciudad aún. 

 

Llamó a su hermano mayor para avisar sobre su hallazgo y pedirle que le dejara quedarse unos días en la ciudad. Cada día “paseaba” junto al trabajador de su hermano mayor en busca de aquella rojiza cabellera, pero no tenía suerte. Estaba más que estresado y molesto. 

“¿Dónde diablos te metiste?” Pensó mientras bajaba del auto que se estacionó frente a un pequeño bar. No era ostentoso o de demasiada buena pinta. Era aburrido, el tipo de bar donde los trabajadores y viejos venían ahogar sus penas. 

Entró con la esperanza de verlo trabajar ahí, quizás de mesero o algo. Su tiempo se agotaba y debía regresar o su hermano le haría regresar. Se paseó por el lugar, solo deteniéndose al escuchar la acalorada charla de unos hombres mayores. 

 

—Se los digo, las chicas están sobrevaloradas. Los chicos jóvenes realmente saben cómo complacerte. 

 

—Jajaja estás loco, ¿Qué clase de chico te haría el “favor”? – Preguntaba otro de los viejos que escuchaba las anécdotas de su compañero. 

 

—Los chicos sin hogar son buena opción. 

 

—¿Pero cómo? No creo que pueda acercarme a uno y simplemente pedírselo. 

 

—¡Claro que no! El secreto es ganar su confianza. Acércate a ellos y ofrece ayudarles, la mayoría se niega y desconfía al inicio, al menos hasta que les ofreces comida y hablas de nietos falsos. Eso siempre funciona. 

 

—¿En serio? Yo creo que solo lo estás inventando. 

 

—¡No lo hago! El otro día me encontré con un pelirrojo, tenía cara de matón, pero me gané su confianza, unas cuantas palabras bonitas y ¡Listo! 

 

—¿Qué? – Decían los otros hombres incrédulos —Pero debió costarte una fortuna. 

 

—Nada de eso, solo le compré un boleto para una ciudad y aceptó. 

 

La molestia de Tian era fingida tras una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a los hombres, sobre todo a quien hablaba de su “conquista” reciente y le mostró una fotografía de su celular. 

 

—¿Era ese pelirrojo? Perdone que me meta, pero escuché que en realidad ofrece esos servicios y se hace pasar por perdido para conseguir boletos e ir de estación en estación para estafar a las personas. 

 

—¿Qué? Pues creo que le gusté mucho o algo, porque no me quitó ni un centavo más. – Río con fuerza, ignorando como He apretaba los puños. 

 

—Es usted impresionante, ¿Le importaría si le invito unos tragos?   
Decir que no quería hacerle nada al viejo y a quienes reían con él, sería una total mentira. Esperó a que ellos quisieron irse para ofrecerse a acompañarlos. 

 

Salió del callejón a un lado del bar con sus nudillos, zapatos y parte de su ropa manchada de rojo. Sacudió levemente sus manos mientras regresaba al auto aparcado donde le esperaba quien trabajaba para su hermano. 

 

—Al parecer ya no está en la ciudad, pero sé a dónde se dirige. – Dijo a su hermano que lo escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea. 

 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de esa información? 

 

—La saqué de alguien que le ayudó a irse de aquí. – Terminó la llamada y suspiró con enojo contenido. Se sentía mal, no por casi matar a golpes a los viejos que seguro no podía ni ponerse de pie dentro de aquel callejón.   
Su molestia y ahora preocupación venía de lo que había contado aquel sujeto. Si Mo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con tal de seguir huyendo, seguramente lo repetiría de ser necesario. 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño Mo? – Preguntó para si mismo contra la ventana del auto en movimiento. Aquello era sin dudas su culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sale que se pone como historia completa, pero aún no lo está.   
> No sé si les parezca igual.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> He publicado la historia aquí, ya que se me fue pedida por dos amigas ♥
> 
> Aquí lo tienen Kuro y Zhena.


End file.
